


The Trip

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: A short distraction on the road to IdahoOriginally posted at Livejournal 4/2005





	The Trip

The Trip  
Author: Carol  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Rating: NC17  
Beta: ~N  
Disclaimer: Sex. Like that’s a bad thing. This is fiction, all from my own little mind  
Warnings: None  
Feedback: Please, always makes my day  
A/N: For ~N, who triggered another bunny.  
Summary: A short distraction on the road to Idaho  
Originally posted at Livejournal 4/2005

 

“Alright, baby, I have the car almost packed. You about ready?” Viggo asked, shoving the last of their stuff into the back of the blue Prius.

He turned around just in time to see Orlando fidgeting and looking a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I think so. Henry has the dogs, and I think we have everything. How long did you say we were going to be sitting?”

“It’s about twelve hours to Charles’, but we can stop somewhere if you want. There are a bunch of little towns in between.”

As they climbed in the car, Orlando sat gingerly, first on one cheek and then the other. Finally he dozed off somewhere in the middle of the desert. After several hours, he woke up, stretching to get the kinks out.

“You tired baby? We can stop soon. We’re almost to a little town. I think they should have a decent motel and somewhere to eat. And maybe we can do something to make you feel better,” Viggo leered.

“Ummm, sounds like a wonderful idea.”

As they pulled into the little town just inside Idaho, they looked around for somewhere to stay. Viggo noticed a cute looking little place right off the highway. He got them all checked in and headed back to the car. He pulled a small bag out of the back and guided Orlando to their room. As they closed the door, he dropped the bag and grabbed Orli around the waist, pressing him backwards onto the king-sized bed.

As Viggo kissed the moaning man underneath him, he ground down, pressing his swollen length against Orlando, causing them both to groan. He started stripping off clothes from both of them, eager to get to the smooth body and plunder it fully. His hands roamed across the writhing body under him, stroking briefly over the hard length between Orlando’s spread legs before delving further until he came to Orlando’s tight opening. As he circled his finger slowly around the tight ring, Orli hissed and squirmed.

“What’s wrong, baby? You OK?”

“Just a bit sore from last night. We were a little active.”

“Oh, baby, let me see if I can make you feel better,” and Viggo started to slide down Orlando’s body, nipping and kissing at the soft skin spread out before him.

As Viggo moved down further, Orlando giggled. Viggo’s bushy mustache was tickling him as it moved across his body. Suddenly he stopped giggling as Viggo stopped to paint a broad wet stripe up the entire length of Orli’s erection. As he arched up into the contact, looking for more, Viggo swallowed him whole. As he worked his mouth up and down the hard shaft Orlando squirmed every time he reached bottom, being tickled by the brush of hair against his skin. It wasn’t long before he was arching, head thrown back, and coming down Viggo’s throat.

As Viggo finished licking Orlando clean, he looked up and smiled at the sated body collapsed across the bed. “Feeling better now?”

“Much, love, thanks. And I think that mustache is starting to grow on me. Maybe you should keep it after you're done filming for awhile.”

~end


End file.
